bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes ep 12-Into the Storm
Last time, the BECB continued to search New Vestroia for clues to finding the Elemental Orbs. Jade and Emilia searched the South and ran into Dark Hex Soldiers, easily won, then had to battle Dark Hex Brawlers Rina and Princess Katana. Emilia's Olifus defeated Katana's Lumagrowl, but Rina's Gren defeated Olifus. Katana got back in the brawl and was seriously destroying Jade and Brawlacus Dharak. Emilia got Jade's will back and together, they were able to defeat the Dark Hex Brawlers. ''Dark Hex HQ ''Location: Laboratory Situation: Attempting to heal Drakohex with the Shadow Jewel Fragment Drakohex: "Why is it not working?!" Dark Master: "The Shadow Jewel Fragment is not enough to fully heal Drakohex. Scientist, explain why." Scientist: "Drakohex is not a pure or natural Darkus Bakugan, so the Shadow Jewel is useless." Dark Master: "Well if its useless, what would heal Drakohex? Another Bakugan?" Drakohex: "Just maybe. I was told about this Dragonoid, and he might have just enough power to heal me." Dark Master: "We must be sure, first we need to see more of his skills in battle." Then, Zeke walked in. "Won't be easy, that brawler that Dragonoid is partnered with is never alone. His team members are always with him." Dark Master: "Really? Explains his Fusion techniques. You must take down his team members one-by-one. I am sending you to defeat the Ventus Phantom, and take this just in case." He put an Emerald colored jewel in Zeke's hands. "And if we can't capture Masters, we can lure him here." As Zeke ran out, he bumped into Duncan. Zeke: (sarcastically) "Sorry, prince." Duncan: "Don't underestimate Masters. You've only battled him and Phantom in tag battles, never 1-on-1. He's tougher than you think." D. Brawlacus Dharak: "That Dragonoid has great power, even I couldn't defeat him." Zeke: "He's not the only one with tricks up his sleeve. Hawktor and I can handle this." A hatch opened up and Zeke jumped out, falling through the sky, sky-diving with no parachute. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Evil Ventus Hawktor! Let's find the Elite Core Brawlers." Evil Hawktor: "Yes sir, down to New Vestroia." ''New Vestroia '﻿''' Me: "Ok, we've searched all over this planet for days and have no leads to the Orbs." Phantom: "Not exactly, we have the Crimson and Luminescent Jewel Fragments, and we know who has the Shadow Jewel Fragment." Axel: "But no Terranian Jewel Fragment." Jade: "What about the Sapphire Jewel Fragment?" Destroyer: "Also the Emerald Jewel Fragment." Me: "See what I mean, we're just barely half way there, but once we have all 6 Fragments, how will we find the Orbs? Drago, any ideas?" Drago: "Maybe the Fragments will only respond to the Orbs when the power is channeled by a Bakugan. The Fragments only seem to do stuff when you use them in battle." Hawktor: "He has a good point." Sabator: "I have a random comment. The Six Ancient Warriors said that the Dark Hex Brawlers are made up of Rogue Vestals and Gundalians, but they don't seem like that." Jade: "Well what if what we see isn't they're true form?" H. Brawlacus Dharak: "Interesting points." Me: "Well we'll think about that later, we've only been searching the ground of New Vestroia, we haven't searched the seas or skies. Ok, winged Bakugan, search the skies of New Vestroia. Emilia, search the seas. Axel, hmm.. I know! Ask the native Bakugan if they know anything." Everyone: "ok!" We all split up. Drago and I searched the skies of the deserts. Phantom and App searched the skies with their Hawktors. ''The Skies'' ﻿'' Phantom: " How exactly are we going to find anything in the sky?" App: "I dunno" Zeke: "(quietly) Look behind you and cry for help. Ability activate! Sky Fang Thunder Starion!" ﻿ Phantom: "Look out!" The good Hawktors just barely dodged the attack. App: "Ability activate! Bolting Fang! Combat Slug Shot!" Zeke: "I didn't expect there to be two of them. Ability activate! Emerald shield!" App's Hawktor crashed into the shield and fell, but was not defeated. Phantom: "The Emerald Jewel Fragment! How'd you get it?" Zeke: "We've apparently had it the whole time." App: "Shouldn't we tell the others that we found a Jewel Fragment?" Phantom: "Maybe for backup, but we don't need it. Ability Activate! Ninja Defense, Wild Wing Dance!!" Hawktor broke through the Emerald Shield. Zeke: "How's that possible? The power of the Emerald Jewel Fragment and my Hawktor shouldn't be so easy to beat." Phantom: "A true Ventus brawler would not forcefully attack his enemy." Zeke: "But he would sneak attack him." Phantom: "Like this. Ability Activate! Phantom Wind, Silent Force!" Phantom and his Hawktor vanished and attacked his Evil Twin. Zeke: "I bet you didn't know that I had already set a Gate Card. Gate Card open!! Evil Twin Storm!!" Phantom: "That sounds familiar... Oh no." Zeke: "Yup, your Bakugan are frozen if mine is their Evil Twin, and the Evil Twin gains 800Gs." Phantom: "Last time, Brawley and I broke the power of this gate with a fusion, but two of the same Bakugan?" Zeke: "Ability Activate! Emerald Tornado!" Phantom and App were blasted by a big wind and they were knocked out. Me: "Hey Drago, is it me or do you feel like two people just lost one brawl?" Drago: "I don't know, but I sense something, let's just keep looking around." Me: "Don't you ever feel like we're just searching for nothing?" Drago: "Maybe what we're looking for is either right in front of us, or it has already been found." ''Waking up... ﻿'' Phantom: "Ugh, my head. Where am I? Where's App? Why am I being restrained? Please tell me my mask it still on." He looked around. Zeke and the Dark Master approached him. Zeke: "Welcome to our HQ. You were unable to finish the brawl, making me the victor. Meet the king." The Dark Master was a tall, masked, and armored character. Dark Master: "I am the leader of the Dark Hex Brawlers." Phantom: "Oh yeah? Where's your Bakugan? Actually, where's mine? Also, where's my apprentice?" Dark Master: "Your apprentice is over there, he's still asleep though. Both of your Hawktors are having their life forces drained into my Bakugan. I will release them if you tell me how to get this Dragonoid here." Phantom: "Wait, Masters' Drago?" Dark Master: "Yes, the one born from the Core. Only he can restore power to my Bakugan. Come, I'll show him to you." Phantom was released from his restraints but two guards kept him handcuffed. They all went to the rejuvenation lab. "Meet the Ultimate Bakugan; White Drakohex." Drakohex: "Grrr... RAAAAAAAAAHH!!! These Hawktors are a good energy source, I can't wait to drain the life force from that pathetic Pyrus Dragonoid." Zeke: "Hey my Lord, what's going on with Drakohex?" The mouth on Drakohex's chest was slightly opening. Dark Master: "He's reviving, but it's not enough. If Masters was a good leader, he would be here to save you, and that's exactly what I want him to do." ''Back on New Vestroia ﻿'' I contacted all the team members. Me: "Emilia, Jade, Axel, Destroyer, return. I think Phantom and App have been captured, I can sense their Hawktors dying from pain. Get here now! That's an order!" Everyone showed up. I even contacted Vex from Earth and he showed up. Drago: "I sense an immense energy and I will bring us all there now." Even from his ball form, Drago had enough power to teleport us all to the Dark Hex HQ. We found App restrained to the wall. App: "*Yawn* Where am I?" Me: "That's what we wanna know." Jade: "Now how do we get you down?" We all pulled at the restraints, but no good. My eyes became reptilian, and I broke the restraints. Vex: "Dude, how'd you do that?" Me: "Um... I dunno." App: "I'm surprised you never signed up for any sports at school." Jade: "Ok, forget this and let's find Phantom." She was right. I could sense the presence of Bakugan in pain and I led the team to Phantom. Phantom: "Guys!" Me: "Hey bro!" Dark Master: "Who are you?" Me: "We are the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers, and we want our second-in-command back." Dark Master: "Those are interesting eyes you have kid. Green, reptilian, like a Dragonoid." I can't believe he noticed! I can feel when my eyes change, but I never know if they change back or not! My teammates were more focused on freeing Phantom and the Hawktors. Drakohex: "I sense power, where are you Pyrus Dragonoid?!?" He stopped draining the energy from the Hawktors. Jade: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Brawlacus Dharak! Ability Activate! Soul Healer Return! This ability returns all stolen energy to the original Bakugan." The Hawktors were healed. They returned to their brawlers. Dark Master: "Intruder alert, terminate them. Except Masters, capture him and bring me his Pyrus Dragonoid." ''With the BECB finding Phantom and the Hawktors returning to their brawlers, all isn't well. Trapped in the Dark Hex HQ witnessing a reviving Ultimate Bakugan, will the team escape alive? Or even escape at all? Find out in the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts